The Administrative Core will serve as the primary organizing structure for the University of Minnesota enter for Health Disparities Research, Engagement, and Training (CeHDRET). Upon receipt of the Center of Excellence P60 award, the planned activities will be seamlessly integrated with the Medical School's Program in Health Disparities. The Administrative Core will: 1) Coordinate the Research Training, Community Engagement, and Research Cores, and at a high level, the two Research Projects;2) Manage operations;3) Coordinate disparities activities across the University;4) Promote the Center's Activities;5) Organize and staff annual strategic retreats of Center leadership and members;6) Recruit and retain minority faculty and faculty conducting health disparities and minority health research;7) Facilitate communication;and, 8) Conduct evaluation activities of the Center. The Principal Investigator (and Administrative Core Director) and Executive Director, Dr. Ahluwalia, reports to Deborah Powell, the Medical School Dean. The Director will have substantial authority, responsibility, and resources and will lead the allocation of the University and community space, as well as the NIH P60 and institutional funds. The leadership team will also include Kola Okuyemi, MD (Deputy Director and Director of the Community Engagement Core), Selwyn Vickers, MD (Director of the Research Training Core and past PI of the UAB EXPORT), Susan Everson-Rose, PhD (Director of the Research Core), Mary Story, PhD (Co- Director of the Research Core), and Kathleen Call, PhD (Co-Director of the Community Engagement Core. The Center will have three Boards. An External Advisory Board comprised of seven members of national prominence who have research expertise, gender, and ethnic diversity. The Internal Advisory Board will be comprised of eight institutional leaders;six Deans, the Vice President for Equity and Diversity, and the Director of our Comprehensive Cancer Center. Finally, the Community Collaborative Board will include 10 members from various sectors of the Twin Cities, and one member each from our two lead Community Partners. Consistent with our philosophy of inclusivity, Center membership will be open to all from the University, our partner educational institutions, community and corporate partners, and local practitioners.